


I Love You, Baby

by Entwinedlove



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anachronistic Thinking, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Infertility, Intentional Cuckolding, Multi, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Non-Serum Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyshrunks, Post-War, married couple inviting someone into their bed, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione and Steve decide they want to have a baby and ask Steve's best friend Bucky for help in achieving that goal. Cue messy, angsty miscommunication and sexy times.





	I Love You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018; fills square **B2 –** _family_
> 
> Anachronistic perspective warning. See end notes for more details.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/XYL4s8v.jpg)  
> 

They were both lying shoulder-to-shoulder on the narrow bed, panting and sweaty from their lovemaking. Hermione caught her breath first, as usual, but she waited to make sure their activities hadn't caused Steve to have an asthma attack. When his breathing was back to normal, she reached down and clasped his hand. "I want a baby, Steve," she whispered into the quiet bedroom. She didn't look at him immediately, too worried about his reaction.

They'd married four years ago, in '43, and they'd never used rubbers. Steve had told her in the beginning that he might not be able to have children. It hadn't felt like it mattered at the time; the entire world was at war and she'd only been twenty-four. She'd had time still. But now, the war had been over for two years and she was closer to thirty and all of her friends were talking about their children and suddenly Hermione had baby fever. Until now she'd kept it to herself, cooing over her friend's children and pausing over adverts with little cherubic angels with a soft aching in her heart.

She was scared to look at him now that her confession had taken flight from her lips but she loved Steve and he loved her and she could face him. He wouldn't be angry. She turned her head to look at him to see he was watching her with a sad but contemplative look on his face. "Steve?" she asked, softly.

"I'm sorry," he said matching her volume. He bit his lips like he was thinking. Hermione let her gaze travel over his face. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen with long eyelashes that dusted his cheeks when he blinked. He had expressive eyebrows but he scowled too much and he was getting wrinkles between his brows. She rolled and reached up to caress his cheek.

"It's okay. I love you. No matter what."

He smiled, though the crease between his eyebrows didn't lessen. "I love you too." He seemed to study her face, his gaze bouncing between each of her eyes and her mouth before he asked, "Do you trust me?"

She thought that was a ridiculous question but answered it earnestly, not wanting to add to the tension of the moment by being flippant. "Yes, Steve, with everything."

His lips curled up into the tiniest smile and the wrinkle between his eyebrows relaxed. She returned the smile before leaning up and kissing him.

* . * . *

Hermione stirred the green beans one last time before turning off the burner. She picked up the pot with her hand towel and carried it over to the table to set on the trivet. She brought the meatloaf and the potatoes au gratin to the table as well. "Dinner's ready," she called to Steve and Bucky.

When she and Steve had met she'd learned a great deal about his best friend Bucky but she hadn't met him until he'd come home from the war. He'd been kind to her as Steve's wife but he'd had a lot on his mind and they hadn't connected as friends of their own. Steve had offered for him to stay with them but he'd declined, saying he shouldn't burden Steve like that. Hermione had worried for a long time that his decision was because he hadn't liked her. Steve had reassured her that Bucky liked her just fine. Bucky had moved in with his sister and her husband, instead, and he picked up gardening as a way to get used to doing things with his prosthesis.

They joined her at the table from the front room. Hermione let her gaze follow Steve and when he met her gaze she raised her eyebrows. He shook his head slightly. She exhaled deeply, pushing away the nervous tension she was starting to feel.

While they ate dinner and caught up on what had been going on in each other's lives, Hermione let her gaze linger on Bucky more than she probably ought. He was tanned from working in his sister's garden. His brown hair was styled just-so but the pomade he used couldn't disguise how the tresses wanted to curl. He had lovely grey eyes that spoke of a kindness that the war hadn't been able to stamp out and his plump lips were always curved into a smile when Steve was around.

He caught her staring at the end of dinner and she glanced down at her plate, embarrassed. She heard Steve chuckle under his breath and she felt heat bloom up her neck and over her ears. She stood and left the table, taking her plate and utensils with her to the sink.

"I didn't mean to scare you off, Hermione," Bucky said in apology.

"You didn't," Steve said for her. She turned and caught eyes with Steve and raised her eyebrows at him again. The tension and anticipation she felt in her stomach felt like butterflies. She almost couldn't believe the situation she found herself in but she'd agreed to it when Steve had suggested it. And it hadn't been a simple decision. They had thought over and discussed this for over three months after she'd confessed her want for a child. Now they just had to ask Bucky.

"Let me help with the dishes," Steve said, standing and gathering up his and Bucky's plates to bring them to the sink. After he set the dishes in the basin of shallow, hot dishwater he leaned close and kissed her on the back of the neck before resting his forehead against her head for a moment. She turned and kissed his temple. She had a feeling she wasn't the only one feeling nervous.

"Do you want to talk to him on the fire escape?" she whispered. "Would it be easier if I'm not in the room?"

"No, I want you here," he whispered back before pressing another kiss against her skin and stepping back. He gave her another tiny smile. He returned to the table to bring the last of the dishes to the sink. "Join us in the front room when you're done?"

"What, you mean you're not going to dry these for me?" she teased.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped and rolled his eyes at her. He had offered to help, after all. As they cleaned up Steve talked Bucky into telling a story about them from before the war, so Bucky obliged them and Hermione let herself mentally drift, listening to his story. He was an amazing storyteller and his voice was pleasant to listen to. As she handed the last dish to Steve to dry she dried her hands on her apron and untied it, draping it over the hook on the cabinet door Steve had installed there.

"Would you like a beer, Bucky? I think we've got a few more in the fridge," Hermione asked after he finished his story.

"No, I'm good, thank you."

They moved into the front room, and Hermione sat on the left end of the couch. Steve took the armchair which forced Bucky to settle on the right side of the couch. "So," Steve said, clenching his fists in his lap as he fidgeted, "We asked you over for more than just catching up, Buck." He looked up to watch Bucky who had leaned forward with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Whatever you need, pal, you know I'm good for it."

"Don't agree until you've heard our proposal, Bucky, I won't..." Hermione paused, knowing that it might indeed be a blow to her self-esteem if he said no but not wanting that to be a deciding factor for him, "we won't think any less of you if you decline."

He looked at her, his features shifting from confused to worried. "What is it? Are you guys moving out of New York or something?" He paused and looked back to Steve, his head tilting as he asked, "Not Jersey?"

"No, we're not moving," Steve said, shaking his head and grinning in fondness for Bucky and his distaste for New Jersey. He bit his bottom lip and Hermione could see him screwing up his courage. "We want a baby and..." he inhaled deeply, "And we were hoping you'd be the father."

Bucky's worry and confusion had slipped away and he stared at Steve in slack-jawed shock. He turned his head to look at Hermione and then looked back to Steve like he wasn't sure who to respond to. "Umm," he finally said, glancing down at himself. His confident demeanour fell away exposing the self-conscious man underneath. "Well, I mean, it doesn't always happen right away, right? You have to keep trying, Steve."

"Buck, we haven't used rubbers since we got married."

He looked very worried, almost scared, as he took in what Steve wasn't saying, how he didn't think he'd ever be able to father children. He looked down at his lap for a few moments before looking back up to Steve. "I'm not... I'm..." He shifted and reached over to his prosthesis with his right hand, letting his fingers brush against the plastic underneath his sleeve.

Steve gave him a look that said, 'don't be stupid,' before he voiced a similar sentiment. "Traumatic amputation isn't hereditary. Bad lungs, though? They are." He paused and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Even if..." he shook his head as he trailed off. "We'd still want it to be you."

Bucky turned to look at Hermione like he still didn't believe what they were asking of him. "And you...? This isn't just..." he gestured to Steve.

"Well, yeah, it was one of my ideas but I don't think it was one of the terrible ones."

Hermione reassured him, "We talked about it. This wasn't some spur of the moment decision. We're sure. It's up to you and like I said, we won't hold it against you if you say no."

"How could I not, though? If I could give you this and I say no, how could I live with that?" He said. His gaze shifted down from her face to her body only for a quick moment before he returned his focus to her eyes. He swallowed and looked back to Steve like it was easier to look at him. "How do... do you want... umm, in a cup or something?" His cheeks flushed a light pink and Hermione thought maybe it _was_ easier to look at Steve.

Steve's mouth had opened but Hermione beat him to it. "We figured we would just do things... the traditional way."

Bucky's eyes widened as he glanced back at her and then he focused very intently on the floor in front of him. The moment was heavy with tension. He looked back up at her and asked, "Just us? Or..." and then he looked at Steve.

It was then that Hermione saw a trickle of unease slip over Steve's face. They had discussed this too but he'd never given any indication one way or another. He'd said he'd go for a long walk when it happened. Leave the flat if it made her more comfortable. She didn't know what she wanted, whether she would be uncomfortable with him in the room if she was with Bucky or not and she couldn't tell from their expressions what it was they wanted either. She supposed it was her turn to make a stupid, spontaneous plan; she hadn't done that in a while.

"How about we... try..." she felt heat suffuse her face again but she forced the words she wanted to come together and out of her mouth. "We'll start with petting with Steve in the room and we can check in with each other as things progress. If any of us feels uncomfortable we say so and make a decision from there?"

Both men slowly nodded their heads as they thought about her suggestion. "Do you..." Bucky took a deep breath and started again. "Are we doing this now? Tonight?"

Steve gave a little shrug before looking at Hermione. "It's up to you, sweetheart. I know you finished up your cycle last week, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, tonight's fine." As she said the words, her stomach suddenly felt tight and uneasy. Now that they were on the precipice she was more nervous than before. They all shared hesitant looks at each other for another long, heavy moment before she shifted closer to Bucky on the couch. The waiting was making her even more anxious.

Bucky had to turn and cross his arm over his chest but he reached down and laid his hand over hers and squeezed lightly before he reached up to caress her cheek. "Come here, doll," he whispered, guiding her towards him and kissing her. His kiss wasn't anything like Steve's yet it was just as sweet and tender as anything she'd shared with her husband.

She followed his lead, tilting her head to the side after he licked her lips. He deepened the kiss and she made a little sound of approval in the back of her throat when he caught her off guard. There was something taboo about kissing Bucky, especially with Steve in the room with them. She had to remind herself that she wasn't cheating on him. Bucky's five o'clock shadow had started to come in at the late evening hour and the feel of it scraping against her lips was shocking. Steve regularly shaved but she didn't think his stubble was nearly as scratchy. Or perhaps it was her nervousness that was enhancing every sensation. Her skin did feel like it was tingling with excitement already.

Bucky's hand had drifted down her face to her shoulder and then further to cup her breast through her clothes. His tentative touch was just enough to have Hermione wanting more and she leaned further into his hand. He moaned at her seeming enthusiasm and touched her more firmly, redoubling his effort to kiss her senseless.

The noise of the door opening had her pulling back from Bucky. "Steve?" she asked. He was standing in the doorway, his jacket in his hands. He looked upset.

"It's... harder than I thought it would be. I'm... I'm going for a walk."

"Steve—" Bucky said but before he could get another word out Steve had pulled the door shut behind him. He frowned at the door before sitting back away from her. "I..." he met her gaze. "Is this going to ruin my friendship with him?"

She felt her heart thump heavily in her chest. She fervently hoped not. "I..." she wasn't sure what to say. She shook her head, feeling helpless.

"Does he want... does he expect me to be gone when he comes back? Is he going to be able to look me in the eyes if we do this? Will I be able to look him in the eyes?" Bucky sat forward and heaved a sigh. "I can't, Hermione. Not if it drives a wedge between us. I'm sorry." He stood and manipulated his prosthesis to straighten it. "I've got to go."

"Wait, Bucky," she said, standing and reaching out to him where he was also gathering his coat. "If it wasn't just us with Steve watching...? If it was all three of us? Do you think that would make it any easier?"

He'd managed to get his prosthetic arm into his jacket and shrugged it the rest of the way on as he met her gaze. "I don't know." He gave her a flat, unhappy smile before he too left.

Hermione bit her lip and sighed. That didn't go as planned. She looked around for something to do; she didn't think she currently had the patience to work on the fair isle knit jumper she was working on for Steve. She tidied up instead and after half an hour when Steve hadn't returned, she went to bed.

* . * . *

Steve crawling into the bed sometime in the middle of the night woke up Hermione momentarily. "Is everything okay between you and Bucky?" she asked softly.

"We're fine. Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

She rolled over and snuggled into his embrace, pressing her cold nose into his collarbone. For some reason, his undershirt smelled like Bucky.

* . * . *

Steve had left the flat by the time Hermione woke up. She knew he had a few errands to run, including taking his newest sign work to Mr Kowalski for the bakery. She expected to spend a quiet morning cleaning and the afternoon knitting so when there was a knock on the door a few hours before lunch she didn't know who was there. Steve might have lost his keys again but she hadn't expected him back so soon.

She opened the door to see Bucky standing there looking at the floor. "Bucky?"

He looked up at her and grinned before stepping forward into the flat. He smiled as he pulled the door out of her hands and closed it. "Hey, so... I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday. I just... well."

"Did you find Steve and talk to him?" she asked.

He nodded, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at her under his lashes. He didn't seem like he was going to elaborate so she gave him a perfunctory smile and offered him a drink. "No, thanks," he said. He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

Hermione half turned and glanced around the kitchen. "Well, it's not time for lunch but if you'd like I could probably whip something up—" she startled when his hand came to rest on her waist and she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Maybe later," he said quietly.

She froze where she stood. "Bucky? What are you doing?"

"Do you not want this anymore?" he asked, squeezing at her waist with strong fingers.

"Does Steve know you're here?"

Hermione's heart thumped thrice before he answered even more softly, "Yes." He nosed her hair back and pressed a wet kiss against her neck and another on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and let herself relax against him.

His body was so hot through his clothes and the teasing kisses he left on her skin had her wanting to both squirm away from him and burrow closer. She turned in his arms and raised her face; he took her up on her offer and kissed her. His hand caressed up her back and pressed her closer against him.

His kiss intensified and he took two steps, causing her to shuffle back against the interior windows between the kitchen and the front room. She gasped and Bucky returned his mouth to her neck to nip at her and suckle on her skin. He reached down and tugged up on the hem of her dress. It dropped before he could slip his hand underneath it and she jerked when his prosthesis thumped into her hip. He winced. "Sorry," he muttered, stepping back and giving her a little space. "Help me?"

She wasn't sure what exactly he wanted her to do but she raised her skirt up for him. He knelt in front of her and pressed his lips against her through her clothes before reaching up underneath her slip and trying to remove her knickers with his hand. She shifted and pushed his hand away. He looked up at her and licked his lips. "Take your panties off for me?"

She obliged, pulling up her slip and tugging her knickers down her hips. He helped by dragging them the rest of the way down her legs. She stepped out of them. He leaned forward again and pressed his mouth against her, licking at her inner thigh before breathing hot air over her woman's place. He didn't lick her there like Steve sometimes did but he brought his hand up to touch her gently. He spent several moments playing in the wetness that had collected there before pressing one of his fingers into her. He rocked it inside of her a few times before adding a second one. His fingers felt thick but she didn't mind. He stood, keeping his fingers inside as he leaned down to kiss her. Her skirt and slip had fallen down between them again and the fabric bunched at his wrist.

"I'm not going to be able to hold you up against the wall," he mumbled, letting his fingers mimic the movement of sex.

"We can go into the bedro—"

"No!" he said, too fast and loud in the quiet kitchen. He swallowed and said, "No, I want you in the kitchen. Sit on the table for me."

"But Bucky—"

"Would you prefer the floor, sweetheart?" he asked, giving her a dirty smile. He pulled forward with his fingers curled up inside her like he was trying to lead her somewhere. The sensation was intense and she closed her eyes and moaned. "Like that, huh?" he asked as he repeated the movement. "Come on, dollface, sit on the table so I can get inside of you."

She did as he asked and felt only a little disappointment when he removed his fingers from her so she could move. She started to unbutton her dress but he shook his head. "What, you want us to stay dressed?"

He bit his bottom lip and nodded. She turned to look at the table where she'd draped a white lace tablecloth she'd made over the board to hide the bathtub underneath. He reached out and picked up the vase of flowers Steve had brought her home earlier in the week and set it on the counter behind him. She pulled her slip and the hem of her skirt up and sat down on the edge of the table. As she expected, the board started to tip up but he moved into her space and snapped it back down with a heavy hand next to her hip. "Lay back, Hermione," he whispered. She did, feeling her back arch high. She heard a plastic snap and looked up to see that he'd changed the angle of his prosthetic left arm so it bent sharply up at the elbow. She felt him reach down to open the buttons of his fly and without any further foreplay, he pressed himself into her.

"Oh," she gasped. The arch of her back and the angle with her legs dangling off the table on either side of him made the feeling of him inside of her very intense and at first, almost too overwhelming. He leaned down over her, holding himself up on his forearms and kissed her before snapping his hips into her. She gasped again and he started up a quick rhythm that reminded her nothing of her husband.

Steve.

She closed her eyes but she couldn't even pretend that he was the man between her thighs and suddenly the emotional impact of what this meant for their marriage and even Steve and Bucky's relationship hit her full force. "I can't, Bucky," she said, though the sound of it was lost between skin smacking skin, her own gasps and moans, and Bucky's groans. She said it again and wiggled under him. He slowed but didn't stop.

"Here, put your heel up on the edge there," he said pulling her left leg up by hooking his right hand under her knee. The change of position did ease the harsh angle of her back. He kissed her again and when he didn't speed back to his original pace again she opened her eyes to look at him. He was watching her. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head and answered, "No."

He stopped. "You're crying."

She shook her head again and sniffled, realizing that she had been crying. "I think I'm just having the emotional crisis that you two had and got over last night."

He licked his lips, bit both of them, and then looked away. He swallowed like his throat was dry and Hermione watched his Adam's apple bob with the motion. "Last night... right." He sighed and leaned back to prop himself up on his right hand.

A key turning in the lock on the door startled them both. Bucky flinched as the door opened and tried to fling himself away from her but the claw of his prosthesis caught on the tablecloth. The lace ripped.

Steve was standing in the doorway with a look of utter surprise on his face. He shut the door slowly and then stood there with his hands at his sides watching Bucky. Hermione started to sit up and the table top tilted and dropped as she got off of it. The noise was loud in the tense silence between them. She wanted to grab her knickers from the floor but was too nervous to do so.

"I guess that's only fair," Steve finally said. He took a step forward and tugged what remained of the ripped tablecloth out from Bucky's hand where he had been using it to cover himself. "It's a shame it got ripped. Hermione was proud of that."

She didn't feel proud in that moment. She hadn't done anything they hadn't discussed but the entire situation felt too much like cheating. Shame raced up and down her spine as she looked between them. She finally found her courage and reached down to snatch her knickers off the floor. She turned and took two steps towards the bedroom door where she planned to beat a hasty retreat.

"Don't..." Bucky said.

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob but didn't turn around. "You lied to me." She opened the door, stepped inside and closed it. She took a deep breath and released it as a sob. She wanted to lay her head against the door and cry but she knew how thin the wood was. Crying into her pillow probably wouldn't be any quieter but she'd feel better hiding her face against the scratchy fabric. She didn't bother pulling her knickers back on and instead crawled onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow. She was so lost in her own head with recriminations for herself and worry that she didn't hear the door open.

She did notice when the bed dipped behind her and a hand slid up her calf, past her knee and onto her thigh. Hot breath ghosted over her lower back. She kept her face hidden and wondered how Steve could even bear to touch her.

"I'm sorry." The voice was quiet, soft, and distinctly not Steve's. She jerked under Bucky's touch and started to turn around when the bed dipped again.

"I'm sorry too."

She did turn around to see Steve, wiping her eyes and pinning him with a look of confusion. "What are _you_ sorry for?"

"Making you upset. Gawking like seeing the two of you was a complete shock. It wasn't. I just... I don't think I expected to see it on the kitchen table."

Bucky coughed and it sounded deliberate like he was stopping himself from laughing. "I'm sorry because I did... skirt the truth. Steve didn't know I was here."

Steve started blushing. "But I did sort of give blanket permission last night."

"Last night?" she asked, "When you two talked?"

This time Bucky's cough was more a strangle like he almost swallowed his tongue. "We didn't talk last night."

Her brow furrowed and she rolled the rest of the way over to sit tailor-wise on the bed. She turned her attention to Steve when she said, "But you said—"

"I didn't say we talked. I said we were fine. I said you and I would talk in the morning."

"But you weren't here when—"

Bucky raised his wrist to glance at his wristwatch. "Still morning." He gave her a smug look when she kicked at him lightly.

"Then what did you—"

"We fucked," Bucky said, then apologised when Steve winced. "Sorry, but we did. I might have taken your suggestion about including Steve a bit too far. It was when he was close that I got him talking and he said he really was okay with us being together." He shrugged and offered her a bashful grin. "You know how Stevie left?"

"I left because I didn't realise how turned on watching the two of you would make me. I didn't think I would be able to not reach out and touch either of you."

"And there I was, so nervous I was going to screw things up that, well..." he swallowed and glanced away. " _Things_ didn't feel like they were going to work."

"But you two didn't talk any of this out...?" Hermione asked, blinking at them in confusion.

"Well, when Steve pushed me against the brick of the alleyway, I sort of got the picture." He looked down and Hermione was sure he was blushing.

"So what's happening here?" she asked. "Are you two saying that I—" she started to ask. Was her husband queer? Had he known before? He'd never not been able to bed her before. Was she going to end up being an awkward cover for the two of them?

"We're saying that this works. Between each of us as a couple it works," Steve said, bringing his hand up to squeeze at her knee. "I'm asking if you think it will work between all three of us?"

Her eyes went wide and she stared at him.

"You suggested it," Bucky said like she needed the reminder. Yes, she'd suggested it but it had been a desperate baby-focused part of her brain that wasn't thinking about what all three of them together would entail.

"I... umm," she muttered, trying to find words.

Steve gave her a little smile, his lips curling up at one corner. "Can we try?"

She opened her mouth but hesitated, licking her lips. Finally, she nodded slowly. "I don't know how this is going to work. Do you mean just... sex? Or all three of us in a relationship?"

"Do you always need to know how things are going to go before you try them?" Bucky asked changing the topic. Maybe he wasn't sure either? He shifted further onto the bed until he was laying beside her on his right side. "Come here," he said, tipping his head back to indicate he wanted a kiss.

"I... umm," she kissed him, a gentle peck on the lips before she continued, "yes, I like to know how things are going to go. Or at least the general idea."

Steve crawled closer as well and slotted his mouth over hers. He pulled back to speak against her lips, "The general idea is that the three of us have a family together." He kissed her again and reached out to start unbuttoning her dress. "Is that okay with you?"

She studied his eyes, glad to see the shock and betrayal she'd thought she'd seen there gone. "Yes."

"Good," he said. He kissed her lightly again before pulling away enough to turn to Bucky and kiss him on the mouth. Bucky returned the kiss, wild and dominant.

"Oh," she said, shocked at how titillating watching them kiss was. Steve's hands stopped moving where he had been trying to take her dress off. She moved around them to get off the bed and disrobe while they were busy. She unbuttoned her dress and dropped it off her shoulders. She folded it and then removed her slip. She unfastened her brassiere with quick, practised movements and finally pulled off her socks. When she turned back to them they were both watching her with open, wet mouths. Steve pushed at Bucky's chest until he rolled onto his back and Steve straddled his hips and started working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Steve," Bucky said, reaching up to grab his hand. "I..."

Steve stopped and stared down at him and Hermione came back to the bed to lay beside them. Without thinking, she positioned herself on Bucky's left. "What's wrong?" she asked, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. He jerked under her touch and she realised where she'd put her hand. She could feel the line of the hard plastic that cupped his stump under his shirt.

"Nobody's seen..." he started and then stopped, "I'm not..."

Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky gently on the forehead. "Okay. If you're not comfortable we don't have to take your shirt off. Just know that we're not going to judge."

Bucky swallowed and nodded jerkily. "Yeah, okay. Just... not yet."

Steve scooted back and off of Bucky to undress himself and Hermione leaned over and kissed Bucky on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her back. She didn't glance back up until Bucky broke the kiss by gasping. Steve had stripped himself and Bucky's lower half bare and crawled back over Bucky to grab his cock. While she watched, Steve lowered his mouth to Bucky's cock and tongued at the head before enveloping the tip between his lips.

Bucky jackknifed up and almost hit Steve in the head with his metal claw. "Oh, fucking Christ," he murmured. He panted as he eased himself back to lay flat on the bed. Once he wasn't propping himself up with his right hand he reached over and dragged his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Come kiss me again," he said before pulling her close with a little tug at her hair.

She'd never had her hair pulled in this type of scenario and the sharp almost-pain of it sent tingles down her spine. She hummed as she kissed him. His prosthetic bumped her hip and she jerked at the touch of cool metal on her skin. He pulled away from her. "Dammit, this thing is annoying."

"Do you want to take it off? But leave your shirt on?"

Steve pulled up to comment, "Would that work, Buck?"

He breathed through his mouth and nodded.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Hermione asked. She thought that maybe it was her presence that made him uncomfortable but he shook his head.

"Nah, I can..." he reached up and started working on the buckle on his chest. It only took him a few moments to pull it loose and she watched as he manipulated the second strap out from under his shirt and vest. He stopped and squinted in thought before huffing through his nose. "Yeah, the shirt's going to have to come off." He reached down and held out his hand to Steve. "Help me sit up, would ya?"

Once he was up, he was slow to unbutton his shirt. To help make him feel less self-conscious about his injury Hermione grabbed for Steve's hand. "Come here," she said, pulling him up the bed and on top of her. He obliged and they occupied each other by a long, steamy kiss.

When Bucky was finished, the prosthetic removed and his shirt redonned, he rejoined them on the bed, kissing up Steve's back and shoulder. He laid beside Hermione kissed her shoulder too. "So how do we do this?"

"She likes being on top," Steve said between dragging wet kisses down her neck.

Bucky's eyebrows raised, "Hmm... would you?" he asked, "So I can get my mouth on Steve?"

She nodded. Steve groaned and reluctantly sat up so they could rearrange themselves. Steve knelt at the head of the bed to kiss Bucky at the same time she tried to climb over him. She tried twice and then cleared her throat, eyeing his wide hips. Bucky broke the kiss with Steve to look at her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"My thighs are too short."

He laughed and then shook his head, "No they aren't, come here," he reached his hand out for her hip to guide her as she tried to mount him again. When she showed him what she meant he tugged, pulling her the rest of the way over to straddle his thighs. "Now try. Raise up," he coached, letting go of her to grab his cock.

"I can't, I—"

"Things aren't rigid, I can move me, see?" he said wiggling his cock and showing her that he could position himself. She giggled and he grinned at her. "I promise it works." She did as he asked and with Steve's hand on her back to help her keep her balance they made it work.

Once she was seated in the cradle of his hips with him inside of her she said, "See? I can't move like this."

"You rock back and forth, like this," he showed her, setting his hand on her hip. He planted his feet on the bed behind her and shifted his hips under her. "What have you two been doing, Stevie?" he asked, teasing.

Steve blushed. "Well, my hips _are_ narrower than yours."

"Yeah, well," Bucky mumbled before wetting his lips and opening his mouth in invitation. Steve took him up on it, guiding his cock to Bucky's pretty mouth.

Hermione rocked over Bucky's lap as she watched him start to work Steve over. Steve had tipped his head back and closed his eyes, his fingers tangled in Bucky's hair seemingly the only thing tethering him to reality. Bucky moaned and moved faster when Steve clenched his fist. His cheeks hollowed with suction and when he pulled back to breathe, a string of saliva remained to link his wet, bruised lips to Steve's heavy cock. She'd never given a suckjob with that much enthusiasm. She licked her lips and leaned forward, enthralled by Bucky's performance and instruction. She was vaguely aware of his hand moving from her hip to tug the tails of his shirt out from between them so she could rub against his pubic bone easier.

When Bucky swallowed Steve back down she helped, licking at the skin at the base near his sac that Bucky couldn't reach. It was awkward, chins and noses and a hipbone in the way, but the way Steve's hand grabbed her shoulder and squeezed and then groaned low in his throat had her wanting to make it work.

Bucky's hand had found its way back to her hip, fingertips digging into her flesh in a way that would bruise. He was thrusting up hard and fast, forcing her to rock over him. It was distracting. "Stop speeding up, Bucky," she said. The huskiness of her own voice shocked her.

He pulled back from Steve to pant and look down at her. "Come on, doll, you going to go off for me?"

She smirked and replied, "If you don't try to control my rhythm," and then she tilted her chin down from Steve and bit at the flesh just under Bucky's right collarbone through his shirt.

"Fuck," he breathed, throwing his head back. She smiled and mouthed wetly at the spot she'd bitten and his hips jerked twice, knocking her off rhythm again.

"Bucky," Steve whined, "I'm close, why'd you stop?" He tugged at Bucky's hair.

"Blame your wife, she bit me," he said, pretending to pout, before taking Steve in his mouth again.

Steve's hand moved from her shoulder to her hair, sliding his fingers through it at her scalp to cup her head. "Biting's not nice, Hermione." He tugged at her hair, probably to pull her up to kiss him, but she didn't want to move from where she was laying over Bucky. She was right on the edge of going off, she just needed a little more...

Steve groaned and his back bowed as he finished off and Bucky didn't seem to be bothered that Steve was still in his mouth as he did. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed around Steve's cock. Steve shuddered and pulled away, sitting back on his heels to pant. He wasn't heaving with breath like he so often did after their own lovemaking that Hermione didn't worry for him.

He opened his eyes to watch them for a moment and with the hand still in her hair directed her closer to Bucky's face. "Kiss him."

"But you just..." She'd never had an interest in tasting his ejaculate; her curiosity had never pulled her that way and he'd never insisted. The idea of it was almost unthinkable, even more taboo than their current actions.

"Yeah," he said, pressing gently against the back of her head. His eyes were open wide and he looked fevered and lust-wrecked. She looked down at Bucky who was giving her a dirty smirk that could probably have dropped knickers across a dance hall. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Steve's hand pressed again, lightly before slipping down to playfully tug at the baby hairs at the back of her neck. Bucky's body tightened up under her to lean up and engage her in a deep, filthy kiss. The taste on his tongue wasn't nearly as repulsive as she'd expected. There was only a lingering bitter, salty tang. His thrusting underneath her had sped up again.

She broke the kiss to mutter, "Slow down, Bucky."

"Can't doll, I gotta—" the words rushed out of him just before he shuddered and thrust hard once. She could feel him pulse inside of her even as his hand squeezed at her hip and stopped her from moving over him, holding her down. She watched his eyes blink open languidly. He gave her a shy smile that seemed incongruous compared to the smouldering look he'd given her just moments ago. "Sorry, sweetheart."

She wanted to ask why he was apologizing but she knew there was a slight pout on her face by the way she felt her lips puckering. She had been so close.

"Bucky, let her lay down, would you? I want to lick her, see if I can't help her finish."

The promise in Steve's voice sent a shiver down her spine and she helped by climbing off of Bucky's lap. Bucky scooted over to the side of the bed and laid on his left side, holding her close with his arm over her stomach. He trailed lazy, light lines over her skin in non-sensical patterns, causing her sweat-slicked skin to pucker in goosebumps. He slotted one of her thighs between his legs and held her tight and Steve pushed her other thigh obscenely wide to give himself room to work. At the first touch of Steve's tongue to the wetness between her thighs, she shuddered and Bucky moved his attention to her nipples.

She closed her eyes and let them drive her to distraction.

* . * . *

Hermione was standing in Bucky's sister's spacious kitchen sharing a cup of after-dinner tea. Becca had just finished washing the last dish and set it in the drainer. She turned to face Hermione as she untied the knot of her apron at her back. "I just don't see why he's moving in with you guys, I guess. There's plenty of room here with the three bedrooms and all." She turned to hang the apron up and it was only at that angle that Hermione noticed the other woman's slightly blossomed figure. "It's not like the baby will need two bedrooms. You and Steve are still in that tenement, right? I remember what that was like, stepping all over each other, waking up whoever was unfortunate enough to have the bed in the front room. And you and Steve are probably going to start a family soon. Won't Bucky be in the way?" She looked so earnestly concerned that Hermione had a hard time coming up with the appropriate line to reassure her that Bucky's joining them was a mutually agreed upon decision.

She was still reeling from the news that Becca was pregnant. As Hermione talked, her hand drifted to her own still-flat stomach. She wasn't overly upset as the three of them had only started their relationship earlier in the month but it didn't stop the pang of want in her heart. "It's fine. I think Steve's sort of missed having Bucky so close." Hermione paused and finally let her curiosity win. "Does Bucky know you're in the family way?"

Becca looked at her with a confused expression and suddenly Hermione feared she'd put her foot in her mouth—but no, Becca had mentioned a baby, unless Hermione was starting to hallucinate in her baby-fever. "Of course he knows. He's known for over a month. I think it was after we told him that he started looking for a place back in the city. That's when he started leaving during the day rather than staying home to tend the garden."

Hermione knew how much time he'd been spending away from home because he'd been at the flat. Helping her around the house and seducing her and practically wooing her in her own home. He'd even pushed all the furniture in the front room to the corners so he could coax her into dancing with him. They couldn't really go out, all their friends would be suspicious if he started taking Steve's girl dancing every night rather than get back in the dating game but she was just as content to get to know him better in the privacy of their own home. So when he sent her those dirty, smouldering looks from under his lashes she could push him down in the chair or on the couch and straddle his thighs.

And when Steve was home and wasn't working, the fun the three of them got up to... she didn't think she'd even touched her knitting project since they'd started this thing between them. It was enough to make Hermione squeeze her thighs together just thinking about it.

Becca moved the conversation on to something different and Hermione tried to keep up, sidetracked and distracted as she was. When the three men returned to the kitchen, two of whom were carrying boxes and all three sweaty and mussed, Hermione had a hard time keeping her eyes from lingering on Bucky's chest rather than focusing on Steve like she should. She caught herself hoping that Becca wasn't like her brother, that she wasn't as observant as he was, but the quirk of her lips when she ushered them through the front room and towards the door said otherwise. Hermione offered to take the box from Robert's hands to give herself something to do but Bucky beat her to it.

"Just give me a sec—" he said, tugging the latch and manipulating his prosthetic to bend where he wanted. "All right, here give it to me. I can hold it now," he said. Robert handed it over and stepped back to put his arm around Becca. "Thanks, Becca, Robbie. I really appreciate you letting me stay with you for as long as I have," he said, giving them both a smile. He leaned to the side and pecked Becca on the cheek. "Let me know when you have the baby, all right?"

She laughed and swatted at him. "You better come 'round to see me before then, you lug."

He gave her a playful smile that made his nose scrunch up. "You know I will."

Hermione and Steve bid them their own goodnights and thanks, and the three of them headed down the street to take the last train back into the city. She was looking forward to snuggling down in their bed together, knowing that Bucky didn't have to leave after one last romp in the sheets nor would she need to worry about him out late a night as he made his way back home.

She'd asked Steve for a family and while his idea might result in a baby between the three of them, he'd also showed her that having a baby wasn't the only way to having a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione and Steve look at their inability to have a child through a distinctly modern perspective. From my light research, people of their era often thought that God and nature just didn't want them to have a child. If infertility was mentioned, it was typically seen as a woman's problem or failing.
> 
> Likewise, Bucky's first suggestion wouldn't have been something they would do themselves. If he were to be a sperm donor they would have gone to a doctor to do the procedure. Nor was sperm donation widely practised. Even with the consent of all parties, it was seen as immoral and adulterous.
> 
> Hopefully, you can suspend your disbelief enough to enjoy some UST and smut.


End file.
